one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON III: Duna X Kaede
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! Two Electrified combatants go Blade to Blade, and Shock by Shock to decide who is the better Sparksman. Who will out electrocute who without shocking themselves? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Duna.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Kaeda.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning (Note: All dialogue is translated from Japanese.) After a long days worth of hunting down criminals for the sake of money, Duna finally got enough yen needed to obtain the Rice she was going to eat. But then, she saw one more Wanted Poster on the way to the Restaurant. It read: WANTED Kaede Wanted Dead or Alive. Reward: ¥5,000,000 With that kind of cash, Duna would easily control her lust for white rice while continuing her Bounty Hunter career. The picture had him with spiky hair, and him pulling out a Katana. Despite her worrying mood, she was excited to get him. But she had to get something to eat first... As Duna was eating a bowl of white rice, she noticed someone suspicious beside her. He simply acted natural, and said: (Cues Kanon Ost - The Girl's Opinions 彼女たちの見解) ???: Heh. The Famous Duna, huh? I, mean, for a Bounty Hunter, I never thought you'd be this cute... So, what's new? I'm personally trying to take down Setsuna for opening a portal, and trapping me here. You? Duna: A-ha-ha... You seem cute yourself. But, as a Bounty Hunter, I'm trying to find out where this Kaede person is... You don't seem to look like him, but I'm keeping an eye on you- Um... what's your name, exactly? The mystery man simply asked for the check, paid it, and went on his way. Duna wanted intel though... Duna: WAIT! I was trying to ask for your name! Who are you? ???: Let's just say I have 2 of me. One for incognito, the other for combat. You should finish up your rice. See ya. (Kanon Ost - The Girl's Opinions 彼女たちの見解 Ends.) Duna: ("Two of him" huh... That is one interesting teen. But, this mystery is for tomorrow, I suppose...) The next day, Duna was doing her Bounty Hunter duties again, only to find a dead Orphe, and a bloodstained Wanted poster with an increased bounty... WANTED Kaede Wanted Dead or Alive. Reward: ¥25,000,000 Usually, a Bounty Hunter like Duna would have to deal with ordinary criminals. Kaede though, is not ordinary. He murdered Orphe, and made sure she didn't get up. (Cues https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sa9ywZaHNs4) But then, Kaede came behind Duna, and pointed his Hayate-Maru at her. Kaede: Remember what I said yesterday sundown? I'll remind you if you can't. There's the Incognito me, and there's the Combat me. That's right. I'm Kaede. You were simply looking at the picture of the Awakened form of me. Duna, desperate, simply pushed Kaede's Hayate-Maru with her Electric Sword, and knew she found her target. She simply said: Duna: If I win this, I keep the Money like a good Bounty Hunter should! Kaede: Very well... I'll just have to give it my all! The Fight THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE... FIGHT! 59.9-52.6: As both fighters clashed swords, Kaede summoned a thunderbolt to stun Duna, but she summoned one herself, thus phasing Kaede for a bit. Duna then set a moving target that went slowly, but as Kaede was touching the target, he got zapped. Duna then did a combo of slashes & diagonal bolts. What Duna didn't know is that Kaede was only controlling what electric attack is being thrown at him... 51.9-47.3: Kaeda: Are you done? I'm just getting the fire to start! 46.5-35.2: Duna, believing she doesn't have enough firepower, charged at Kaede recklessly, as he now was overwhelmed after blocking with his Hayate-Maru. As the defense shattered, Duna went all out, sending Kaede to the air, and ultimately tried to use her Finish Skill, but was interrupted by Kaede's giant energy slash, sending her straight to the ground. Kaede then threw the downed Duna into the air, and summoned a powerful Lightning Strike to send her flying. 33.7-31.4: Duna: (Speaking in English.) ...owie... 30.6-25.3: Kaede: OWIE? OWIE?! We're the same age, and you are acting childish?! Geez, it's no wonder you don't any luck... 24.9-12.7: Duna then went, and summoned several more circles, and as a result, as each zap happened, the more the zaps occurred during the frequency of each attack. Eventually, Kaede was on the ground, paralyzed. As Kaede was about to get up, he was staring down Duna's Electro Sword. Kaede simply sent Duna flying with his electric bolts. 12.2-0.1: Duna has a Knoxload of power in her sword now. But she decided to keep increasing her power. Only now had Kaede realize his thunder has only made Duna more powerful. he decided to take one last chance, and use his Lightning Dragons. They made Duna overwhelmed of electricity. She had no choice but to Discharge it, and create a burst so immense, Duna collapsed while screaming out, unable to obtain the bounty, where Kaede got up only to see his foe defeated by her own move... (Cues Power Of Nature (HD) 「暴レ焔」 Starting from 1:53) K.O.! Kaede put his blade back into its sheath, and powered down from Awakening Mode, just so he can stay incognito... Days later, Shake, another Bounty Hunter found ANOTHER wanted Poster. This time, it said: WANTED Kaede Wanted Dead or Alive. Reward: ¥2,500,000,000 Shake: (It grew to the billions now... I wonder...?) Results/Credits (Cues SNK - The Last Blade 2 Arrange Soundtrack - Kouryu ~ Destiny) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... KAEDE! Duna is from Wonderful World, created by Ainefill. Kaede is from The Last Blade, owned by SNK Playmore. The Girl's Opinions is from the kanon series of media, owned by key. Metamorphose is from Pop'n music LAPISTORIA, owned by KONAMI. 暴レ焔 is from Pop'n music LAPISTORIA, owned by KONAMI. Kouryu ~ Destiny is from The Last Blade 2, owned by SNK Playmore. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Fighting Game' themed One Minute Melees Category:Console vs PC themed One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain